Old Friends
by que.t.3.14
Summary: One shot related to my story "More Than A Smile." Ehime Takashi and Hyuuga Hiashi have a long history as friends that started out long before they were head of their families. They founded their friendship over the usual for young men... a sexy woman. Rated M for: language and sexual reference.


Takashi glared slightly at the Hyuuga boy as they sat in silence. The only sound to be heard was the rain hitting the roof of the traditional home with a slow steady rhythm, only changing pace when the wind blew.

"Do you Ehime's always make it a point to glare at your team members?" Hiashi asked lazily, his arms crossed with his head back and his eyes closed as though he were sleeping.

Takashi smiled despite himself, "Now you're just making things up." He said playfully. "You've got your eyes closed so how would you know in what way I'm looking at you?"

Hiashi opened one eye and then closed it again with a sigh. "Yes. I am just the type to make something like that up in the interest of starting a fight. It's not because you always glare at me when you think I'm not looking."

Takashi's eyes narrowed slightly, "Should I take that to mean you've been watching me? I'm truly honored Hyuuga-sama, I didn't know you felt that way…" Takashi kept his tone light and airy as usual, none of the bitterness he held for Hiashi seeping through his words.

Hyuuga sat up and opened his eyes, studying his smiling teammate with blank white eyes, "Is everything a joke to you?" He asked finally.

Takashi again smiled, "Who's joking?"

Hyuuga gritted his teeth and sighed again. "Look we can either continue to dance around this or we can just come out with it and perhaps things could be a little easier."

"Oh, Hyuuga-sama, my apologies but I don't… well, you're not my type."

Hyuuga growled slightly. "Really Ehime? That's how you want to play this."

Takashi shrugged slightly, nearly giving into the boy's request. "I'm not playing anything. You've got your duties I've got mine and neither of us like each other for it."

Hyuuga's eyes were unblinking as they watched Takashi and he began to squirm slightly. "Would you quit looking at me like that? Your eyes are kind of creepy."

"Are you going to quit glaring?" Hyuuga asked pointedly, his expression blank.

Takashi's eyes narrowed slightly, "I'll take that as a no." Hyuuga responded, leaning back and again getting comfortable but keeping his eyes trained on Takashi.

Takashi gave in after only a few moments of silence. "Tch! Fine! I won't glare! Happy?"

Hyuuga smirked slightly. "Happy, no, satisfied? Yes." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back yet again.

Takashi hunched his shoulders in frustration, "Why don't you use an honorific?" He asked finally.

Hyuuga again opened one eye to glance at the now relaxing Ehime. "Why do you use 'sama'?"

Takashi looked over at him with an annoyed expression. "You know why."

Hyuuga sat up again and shrugged. "I've known you most of my life, I don't see a reason to use an honorific. San sounds too much like what I call your father, chan makes you sound like a little girl, and kun makes me feel like I'm one of your squealing fan girls. So I just call you Ehime. Is there another way you would prefer I address you?"

Takashi snickered a little mischievously. "Well, you did admit to watching me so maybe kun would be appropriate…" Takashi teased some and Hyuuga glared. Takashi then shrugged, "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does, did you think I did it to annoy you?" Hyuuga snapped back.

"Honestly? Yeah," Takashi shrugged a little. "Most of the guys with good names that were in our class did stuff like that, why wouldn't you?"

"That's because all the girls like you." Hyuuga pointed out.

Takashi laughed at that, "That is only because you guys don't know how to relax. All it takes to get a girl is a good smile and a decent face."

Hyuuga rolled his eyes and made a fairly undignified sound that Takashi thought was something like a snort. "Right."

"I'm serious, you just wouldn't know 'cause you don't smile." He teased and Hyuuga smirked a little as he relaxed again. He didn't think he'd ever head Takashi use such casual language like 'cause.' Just picturing it come out of the play boy's mouth was amusing.

"Some girls even think a smirk counts, you should try it…" Takashi's teasing trailed off and something changed in the air. "Perhaps you could try it on this pretty lady…" Takashi's smooth smile was evident in his voice and Hyuuga opened one eye out of curiosity.

Both eyes were open in a flash and Hiashi was sitting straight up.

The "pretty lady" in question was walking towards them, soaked to the bone in a thin white night kimono that very little to the imagination. Her dark hair was still up in its traditional setting, a bright silver butterfly hair piece holding it in place and missing only one strand that stuck to her pale cheeks.

"Boys," She gave them a polite greeting, a coy smile playing on her glossy lips and Takashi smiled right back.

"Out for a midnight stroll Sato-sama?" He asked with a flirtatious tone. Hyuuga nearly gaped at him. What did he think he was doing? Flirting with the _much_ older women they were supposed to be guarding while she was… while she was… Hyuuga glanced at her and had to swallow hard. Exposed was the most polite way to describe the way the fabric was clinging to her figure.

"It was getting a bit stuffy in my room… You boys won't tell anyone will you? My husband would be furious with me…" She cooed innocently.

"Not a soul Sato-sama, if you're room is making you feel a little trapped why go back now. My friend and I would be glad to keep you company…" he smiled widely and his eyes made and obvious trail over her body. "It would be our little secret," his tone was dripping with a sexual undertone that left no room for innocent interruption.

Hyuuga's jaw did drop at that point, it actually nearly came unhinged when the women seemed to blush and then to _giggle_. She giggled, the grown women giggled like the fan girls from their academy years.

"I don't know that I could keep up with two young boys such as your selves."

Hyuuga nearly chocked, his white eyes wide as saucers as he watched the encounter and the Takashi just smiled.

"Surely we should be the ones that worry about keeping up. A women like you must get lots of attention, I just hope we can satisfy your expectations…" Takashi stood as he spoke and held out a hand to the lady, a warm smile on his lips.

Her grin only grew and she reached out to take his hand and Hiashi nearly didn't notice that she reached out with her right hand as she pulled the soaked kimono up around her thighs… Sato Chikako was left handed. Hiashi quickly realized Takashi's game and readied himself for action, hopefully he was readying himself for the right kind of action.

"Do you know why we're on this side of the house, Sato-sama…?" Takashi asked as she placed her hand in his and he helped her up onto the walk way.

"I did think it a bit strange; I figured this side of the house would be empty." She admitted with an honest laugh. "I was hoping to sneak back in, but I guess you boys caught me…" She used a mock pout before winking and Hiashi was honestly struggling to separate himself from the fact that she was so… Hiashi shook away his thoughts and tried not to blush.

Takashi just laughed, "That we did. You see, Sato-sama meets her lover in that room every evening and returns just before dawn through the servant's quarters. So you are either very lost, very early, or very late Sato-sama…" He kept his smile the whole time while the women's face slowly fell. Hiashi saw her body tense and he activated his Byakugan. He had the women immobilized within moments using gentle fist and Takashi had only just dodged the women's sharp instrument she had pulled from her sleeve.

The women collapsed before them and the two of them stood tense for a moment, waiting to see if she would get up. Takashi was the first to move and he just burst into hysterical laughter.

Hyuuga watched him for a moment, Byakugan still activated and wondering if Takashi had lost it. He relaxed a little and let his Byakugan deactivate.

"You should have seen your face!" Takashi said as he doubled over with laughter. "Oh god!"

Hyuuga smiled, "Sorry, next time you invite me to a threesome I'll try and look a little less shocked."

Takashi just laughed harder and soon Hiashi was laughing as well.

"I thought about going through with it just to see the look on your face," Takashi said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well can you blame me? She was… I mean…" Hiashi was nearly laughing just as hard when Takashi interrupted him.

"Fucking hot?"

Hiashi just grinned at him and Takashi struggled not to start laughing again, "Oh god. We should probably go get the captain…"

"I'll stay behind, you go on…"

Takashi burst into laughter again and so did Hiashi. "Like hell I'm leaving you alone with her after you ogled her like that!"

"You're the one that seduced her!"

The two of them continued to laugh and Takashi eventually stood up again, a grin still plastered on his face as he spoke. "Hiashi, I think it's about time we were friends."

Hiashi grinned back, "does this mean I have to put up with more or less of your jokes?"

"More," Takashi held out his hand with a mischievous grin, "but their better jokes when you reach friend level."

Hiashi smirked a little and shook his hand. "Anything's better than the shit I've been putting up with."


End file.
